


Proud Parent Squad

by Momma_Time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, bros, eliza is a surrogate mother, he's philip's personal hype squad, philip is awesome, so much fluff you're gonna die, thomas is a proud dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Philip is supposed to be reciting his poetry like a normal kidPshPhilip is not a normal kid





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_wild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wild/gifts).



> I keep seeing all of this happy Jamilton parent aus and all and I just had to do something of my own.
> 
> This is kinda for A_Wild because I blame them for this idea. I mean, we didn't discuss it, but it's still their fault that you have a rapping Philip.

Few things made Thomas smile like that, but as he and Alex sat there in the audience, watching Philip during his poetry competition, Alex's eyes settled on Thomas when his smile lit up the room. Their son made them both so proud, and neither could hide it from each other or those around them.  
  
And leave it to their son to rap his poem rather than recite it like the other kids.  
  
He had Alex's gift of wordplay and Thomas' ability to spout the stuff at top speed. Yes, he was most definitely their son. Philip was a rambunctious ten-years-old, and Alex wondered if he could have been like that at Philip's age; he didn't exactly have a childhood where he had the luxury of playtime. Philip was like him in every other way, so who's to say that he wouldn't have been like that as a kid. Thomas and Eliza certainly weren't this energetic when they were kids if their stories were to be believed. Both were shy and quiet, preferring their books or some other tame activity.  
  
When Philip finished, he got a standing ovation from a crowd who was only supposed to give a quiet clap.  
  
Since everyone else was excitedly cheering for Philip, Thomas lept to his feet and started nudging the people around him, pointing out that that was his son. Alex would usually be the one boasting about his boy, but Thomas was doing enough for the both of them; the father of his child was so happy and excited for their son. Eliza and her sisters, on Alex's other side, were almost as bad.  
  
Philip came charging down the aisle and lept into his family's arms, grinning from ear to ear as they praised him for his amazing performance. Alex looked around at his large family. It was a little unconventional, but they were his.  
  
Yeah, he had a pretty great family.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at ixhadbadxdays on tumblr


End file.
